Pokémon Legends
by OpalSparrow
Summary: Rumour has it that Professor Miller has just invented a device that is going to make the Pokéball obsolete. Many are skeptical of such a claim but if it does turn out to be true, Professor Miller's invention could change the Pokémon world as we know it forever.


_Chapter 1 - A New Adventure - The Announcement_

Professor Miller nervously played with the buttons on the cuff of his shirt. Between his fidgeting fingers the button popped free, was put back in place, and freed once more. A red curtain of deep maroon hung before him and beyond it the Professor could hear the murmuring of his excited peers in the audience. The murmuring evoked a flutter of nerves in the Professor and he suddenly longed to be anywhere else other than where he was.

Beside him, hugging to the shadows just as much as he was, his partner Blaziken groaned softly.

"I know, Blitz." Professor Miller said quietly. "The world deserves to know what we've created."

Blitz nodded her head in understanding.

The Professor had always wanted to change the world with his inventions. He had just not realized that doing so would likely involve talking to people. Or worse still, presenting to a crowd of people. Why is it one could not change the world from the comfort of their own home far away from other people?

Around him, assistants ran nervously with clipboards. Someone pushed him forward and suddenly the Professor and Blitz were on the edge of the stage. Hands darted around the Professor and a mic pack was strapped to him complete with a mic and a headset. It was all too real.

Professor Miller saw the grinning host warm up the crowd and felt nauseous. There were so many people, and cameras. It was going to be broadcast live after all. The whole of Erin, maybe even the whole world wanted to know exactly what he had created.

The urge to flee increased but Professor Miller forced it down. Sensing his nerves, Blitz stepped closer.

The Professor stared at the hard wooden floor beneath his feet and went back to playing with his cuffs, pushing aside any thoughts of willing the ground to swallow him whole. With Blitz by his side, he could do anything.

"Ok guys, gals, and non-binary pals. The time has come to meet the man who is about to make the Pokéball obsolete." The presenter announced to the crowd. "Give it up for Professor Miller and his partner Blaziken, Blitz."

The crowd erupted in applause and though every instinct was telling him to flee, somehow Professor Miller managed to move his legs forward. With a couple of steps he was thrust into an amphitheatre of light as rows and rows of scientists and Pokémon enthusiasts cheered for his arrival.

He felt the footfalls of Blitz behind him and was calmed by it. She was with him, she would always be with him, and together they were about to change the world.

The applause died and thankfully the lights blinded him from being able to tell just how many people were watching him sweat on a stage.

The Professor heard the whirl as cameras turned to face him. He felt the crackle as the mic held a mere inch from his mouth by his headset became live. He knew he should start talking, but his heart was racing too much.

He heard a voice in his head say "_You can do this. Deep breath."_

The Professor took a deep breath, remembered his lines, and with a croaky voice began to speak. "The world has changed a lot in the last few years."

All eyes were on him now and silence descended. The Professor gulped.

"The war between Kanto and Galar brought out the worst in all of us. Pokémon became tools and people became monsters. It makes me hesitant to unveil my new creation." The Professor gulped once more and longed to fidget with his shirt buttons. He was at the point of no return. "But after several conversations with a very close friend of mine. I've realized that anything that can strengthen the bond between people and Pokémon will help make the world a better place. Which is why today, myself and my partner Blitz would like to unveil to you the device we are calling the Poké Collar."

Blitz stepped forward and held her head up high. She pulled back her feathered fur to reveal she was wearing a black collar around her neck with a white pendant like a name tag at the front, just beneath her chin.

The Professor has expected screams of abuse. But before anyone watching could cry out in protest at collaring a Pokémon, a female voice emerged from the collar and announced "Hello everyone, my name is Blitz." Blitz gestured to herself with one taloned hand. "It is an honour to speak to you today."

There was a moment of silence and the Professor felt sure he was about to be burned at the stake. But then, there was the sound of clapping lost somewhere behind the veil of light. Others joined in and before long applause rang through the audience causing Professor Miller to feel a very gentle relief. He smiled despite himself as his heart swelled with pride.

"_Well, it seems we have their attention." _The Professor heard Blitz say within his own mind. "_Now it's time to really wow them."_

Silence fell once again as all in attendance eagerly awaited more information.

"The collar is connected to this ring." The Professor said raising his hand to show the clunky black and white ring that he was wearing. "It connects in ways that a Pokéball could never. Our minds are linked together."

"For me." Blitz said through her Poké Collar as she stepped forward on the stage. "The connection broadens my mind with a greater understanding of my partner and this world. It also gives me speech which in turn allows me to have an impact on the world around me in ways that no Pokémon could before."

The Professor knew his cue and stepped forward to be by the side of Blitz once more. "And for me, I'm given a much closer connection to Blitz than I ever had when we used Pokéballs. We share emotions and thoughts. But the connection is not solely mental."

There was a murmur of astonishment and disbelief throughout the audience but Professor Miller ignored them. He held out the hand without his ring and clenched his fist. Fire engulfed his closed fist, fire that would not burn him for he controlled it.

There were screams of alarm all around him but the Professor ignored them, he was oddly calm now that he had unveiled his creation to the world. "The link gives me access to one of Blitz's moves, in this case Fire Punch."

The professor opened his fist and the flames flickered out of life.

The crowd erupted and the Professor felt himself beaming.

"_Time for the big finish." _Blitz thought to him.

The Professor nodded and stepped some distance from Blitz before turning to face the Blaziken.

Over the cheering and applause he said. "But that's not all. The bond even allows for the sharing of the mystical defence that Pokémon have and humans do not. Through the Poké Collar Health Points, or HP, can be used to protect humans from things that would normally be fatal to us."

Before the audience of onlookers could fully digest what the Professor had said Blitz unleashed a Fire Blast attack. The star-shaped flames raced across the stage and struck the Professor in what must have looked like a fatality of explosive sparks, fire, and smoke.

The Professor felt the flames wrap around his body, the HP he shared with Blaziken soaking up the hit. Though the HP did not protect him entirely from feeling the heat and the roar of the attack it did ensure that his body was not incinerated as everyone expected it to be.

Stepping out from the smoke the Professor wasn't sure what to expect from the audience in attendance. They truly seemed to be stunned.

But once it became clear that neither the Professor nor his white lab coat had anything resembling a burn on them, the audience erupted into a thunderous applause that seemed like it might never end.

"_We did it, John" _Blitz thought to him. "_We've changed the world._"


End file.
